Recovering
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Harry is rescued and he thinks he's been in prison for 25 years but really it's a few hours and just memories of other prisoners. Can the crew him him recover as he adjust to life as a free man? UPDPATED! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea in my head when watching a similar type of story for Deep Space Nine and loved the idea of putting peoples memories of being a prisonor in a person and wondernig how someone on Voyager would react to that.**

An old Harry Kim sat rocking back and forth in the detention center. Suddenly the doors opened, he jumped-fear shook inside of him.

"It's time for you to go, Mr. Kim." One of the Ikarian guards told him.

"Go? Go where?"

"That is not our concern. Your punishment has been completed. You are released."

Suddenly, unable to do anything, he was swept into darkness. A shout bellowed from his stomach to his lungs. Suddenly intense light greeted him as he woke, shouting.

"Easy, Mr. Kim!"A familiar voice called towards him. "Easy..."As his eyes adjusted he stared at the distnatly familiar face of the Doctor. Next to the doctor was Captain Janeway, Commander Chekotay, Commander Tuvock, Tom Paris, B'Elanna Torress. But that's impossible. All of them looked exactly like they did over 20 years ago.

"How is this possible? You all looked like you haven't aged a day..."

"We haven't," B'Elanna said softly.

"And neither have you," Tom added. He stared at his old best friend.

"I don't understand...."

"It's complicated to explain," Janeway said suddenly. "You were never in that dentention center, Mr. Kim."

He stared at her.

"Are you mad? Of course I was!" She didn't blink at the tone of his voice.

"No you weren't. Those were memories of other prisoners, planted inside of you. You were only out for 4 hours."

"4 hours..."his voice drifted as he thought about what that meant. "But felt like I was there for over 20 years."

"I know, that's part of the punishment," sighed Janeway. "To make you feel and experience those things without actually experiecing them. Once they realized you didn't really break their laws the punishment was already set in place and it was too late to correct it."

Harry blinked as he looked around the familiar place of sick bay. He looked down at his body. His hands looked young, not like the hands they were a few minutes ago. Could this be really true.

"I'm...I'm really back?"

"You really are." Tom gave him a smile but he could see the worry in him. Harry glanced at B'Elanna.

"You're pregnant."

She smiled at that, a sadness in it.

"Yes, I am."

"Been so long...I've forgotten about it."

"It's going to take a while to get readjusted after something like this, Mr. Kim." The doctor's voice was kind. "But we'll all help you."

"Even though we don't have a counceler really on board," Janeway said. "Neelix has volunteered to talk to you. He's been in some prisons himself, he might be able to relate."

"You can talk to any of us," Chekotay added. "At any time."

Harry nodded.

"None of it was real?" He repated.

"None," Tom said. He reached behind him.

"What are you doing?" Janeway asked softly.

"Feeling for a scar..."his voice trailed off. He was clean. There were no scars or wip marks on his back.

"I'll be damned," he whispered. Tom and B'Elanna looked at each other, pain in their eyes.

"It just felt so real." Exhaustion and confusion filled him. The Doctor noticed.

"My patient needs rest right now," he informed them. "You can see him tomorrow."

Tom squeezed Harry's shoulder before they left.

"I'm glad you're back Harry, and that you're all right."

"Me too," Harry mumbled.

The doctor looked at him.

"Would you like to talk about any of it?"

Uncertianly he shook his head.

"I...I don't know."

"That's understandble. You're in shock still. It'll take a while to completly adjust. I'm sure talking about it well help." He sighed. "If I was able to remove those memories, Mr. Kim, you know I would."

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes.

"You're tired, get some rest. We'll finish this discussion tomrrow."

The doctor slowly began to hum as he laid on a bio bed. He had forgotten that the doctor was able to sing.

As he closed his eyes his mind drifted back to the darkness he thought he had been living in for nearly 25 years. A place of pain, anguish, fear, sadness, and isolation.

A place he never thought he'd escape. A place that seemed more real than the reality he was in now.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, PLEASE review! I'm really excited for this story.**

The doctor sighed as he noticed Harry's pacing.

"Mr. Kim, you aren't confided to sick bay, you know."

"I'm....not?"

"No, you're not a prisoner." The doctor smiled but the smile faultered at the look on Harry's face. "I am sorry, Ensgin, I meant no disrespect."

"No of course not." He sighed. "So I can go anywhere I want to?"

"Yes, but you can't return to duty for a while, you should take it about you got to the mess hall? I'm sure Neelix could cook you one of your favorite recipes."

"After 25 years of prison rations I'm actually craving Neelix's cooking." Harry paused. "I konw it wasn't real but..."

"It's going to take some time," the doctor assured him. He nodded and looked at the door, almost frightened to walk through it.

It felt strange going through the hallways, going anywhere, unserpervised. It almost felt like he was breaking the rules. That he was going to get punished. _But he had permission._

"Hey Harry!" Tom's voice came up from behind, startling him. He jumped when Tom clasped his hand behind Harry's back.

"Sorry." Tom put his hands in the air. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay...just still on the jumpy side, I guess."

Tom smiled.

"So did the doctor release you?"

"No, but he said I could move about the ship. He suggested the mes hall."

"Ah, a brave choice my friend! No matter how many prisons you've been in only the bravest tread to the mess hall!" Tom's grin faultered at the seriousness on Harry's face. "That was a joke, Harry."

Harry mouth quivered, trying to force himself to smile.

"Right...joke, almost forgot what those were like."

"They really did a number on you, didn't they?" Tom's voice was filled with sadness as he tried to understand what his best friend was going through. But imagining thinking you spent the last 25 years in a detention center working on the mines and being tortured was almost impossible for him to imagine. But he had to try, for Harry's sake.

"Yeah, I guess they did." Harry paused as he stood in front of the mess hall.

"The door won't bite." Tom couldn't resist the teasing. It was his way of handling these rather unsettling situations.

"I had forgotten what my favorite meal was." Harry's voice was soft, almost heartbroken. Tom swallowed.

"Pizza. You've always loved a good slice of pizza." Harry nodded.

"Pizza, right." Slowly he entered. Neelix looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Kim! It's good to see you again!" He walked over towards Harry and Harry stiffened when Neelix pulled him into a hug. "What can I do for you, Mr. Kim?" Tom noticed his friend's discomfort.

"Would it be too much trouble if you made some of your famous homemade pizza? The doc suggested that Harry have a homecooked meal, to help ease the transition."

"I'd be delighted too, no trouble at all! Pineapple, right?" Harry looked at Tom who nodded.

"Right."

"You liked sitting by the window," Tom added. He walked Harry towards the corner as Neelix got to work.

"Sorry I'm acting so differently," Harry mumbled as he looked down.

"Don't apologize, it'd be hard on anyone. I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through." Tom looked at Harry sadly. "I'm sorry you did."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you...want to talk about it?"

Flashes of a young boy's body in his hands, blood everywhere, appeared to him. Harry closed his eyes and violently shook his head. Tom noticed he was shaking.

"Hey, it's okay! I'm sorry I asked, we don't have to talk about it."

Harry nodded.

"Thanks," he whispered. Tom nodded, concern flickered in his eyes.

The door opened and in walked Chekotay. He smiled when he saw Harry and Tom.

"Good to see you about, Ensign," he said as he came over to them. Both of them stood up. "As you were," he added.

"What's the special?"

"Neelix is making Harry's favorite kind of pizza," Tom grinned. Chekotay faked a frown.

"Did I authorize such a thing?" Teasing in his tone caused Tom to laugh but Harry lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize..." He began to stammer. Chekotay's and Tom's eyes both widened at the fear in the young man's voice. "I should have asked first, I didn't mean to mess up...it won't happen again...please..."Harry was almost unaware of how desperate he was sounding or what he was saying.

"Easy there, Harry," Chekotay said softly. "It's okay! I was only teasing. You don't need permission on what to eat." He looked at Tom who was staring at Harry who kept on mumbling his apolgoizies. "Harry..." Chekotay raised his hand to place it on Harry's shoulders but Harry jerked it away, more mumblings followed. "What the?" Chekotay and Tom stared at each other.

"Did he think I was going to hit him?"

Tom nodded slowly.

"I think so."

"Harry nothing is wrong," Chekotay tried to assure the young man, but Harry couldn't believe it. He was so sure he had screwed up. Something felt off the entire trip to the mess hall. This was it.

"Maybe you should go, Commandor," Tom suggested softly and Chekotay nodded, worry and shock still on his face. As Chekotay left he stole one last glance at Harry who was still shaking and rocking back and forth, Tom trying to comfort him. He still couldn't believe the young man thought HE was going to hit him. He never struck a crewman in his life. He shook his head as he left, realizing that the journey towards Harry's recovery was going to be longer and more severe than any of them had anticipated.

**Should I still continue?**


End file.
